The Price Of Being A Death Eater
by Allonsytimelord
Summary: Hermione and Ginny were both kidnapped as babies, now they are Voldemorts most ruthless killers. Nobody Knows who they are, their names, or what they look like except the other Death Eaters. When Dumbledore sends his to best men Ron and Harry to kill them secrets are uncovered and a love story begins.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not and will never be JK Rowling

Chapter 1: The arrangement

Many women dream about getting married, but marriage was not a word in Hermione Blacks vocabulary. So it was a huge surprise when Lord Voldemort announced her marriage to non other than Draco Malfoy. As soon as he finished talking the chaos erupted. Many people taught it was a great idea, but others didn't like it at all. "What, you can't be serious my lord why her why not the..." Exclaimed Lucius. "This is not up for a debate she is powerful and he is rich it's as simple as that. And on another topic Hermione, Ginny I have a mission for you both his name is Xinophilius Lovegood he has really gotten on my nerves I need you to kill him." Voldemort went on ignoring the looks on everyone's faces that still expressed surprise on the wedding announcement. With that the meeting was over and a confused Hermione went up to her room. Ginny I can't marry Draco he and his father hate me I can tell." "Well I just can't believe this!" Exclaimed Bellatrix whom was just passing by and heard her. "Always the ungrateful child, you should be happy Lord Voldemort chose you to marry Draco, but of course your never happy. You need to realize you are nothing, why can't you understand that and appreciate what we do for you, In my opinion Ginny deserves even better than you." Ginny who was quiet up until this moment decided to speak out for her sister, but a look from her mother shut her up. Bellatrix shut the door on them and left. "Why can't I do nothing right, why doesn't mother love me like she loves you?" Hermione asked while tears rolled down her cheeks. "Hermione look..." Started Ginny. Hermione ignored her and got ready to follow on in her mission Ginny followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The night was cold and very dark which was perfect for what Hermione and Ginny were doing. Maby not the cold, but the darkness only helped them get their job done even faster. It wasn't the first time they had killed nor would it be the last. As they looked around the house for the easiest way in they smiled, they felt no regret in having to kill someone in fact, it was all they knew how to do. They found a window that had been left unlocked and both quietly jumped in one at a time. There was enough light coming through one of the windows that they noticed they were in a bedroom. It was very weirdly decorated with plants that they didn't even know existed, and in the middle there was a bed with a blonde girl in it. She was sleeping peacefully not knowing the danger she was in. Hermione looked at the girl and noticed she was about their age, yet she looked innocent and well taken care of. For a moment she felt bad for the girl because knowing how much her father's death would hurt her, yet she looked away from the sleeping figure and nudged Ginny to follow her. They quickly looked around and located the next bedroom which they knew had to be the one they wanted. They went in and Hermione quickly cast the petrificus tolauis on Xenophilius sleeping body to make things even more easier. Next she cast the silencing charm around the bedroom just in case they might accidentally make any noise. Last but not least Ginny cast the killing curse there was no noise made and everything had gone sucesfully as always which was way they were voldemorts most trusted Death Eaters. They didn't care how they got their job done all they cared about was getting it done. They dissaperated from the house emidietly leaving no trace of them behind. Voldemort was ecstatic upon hearing the news, Xenophilius had always been one of Dumbledore's most loyal followers he had written to many things that had been really annoying.

Page break ...

When Luna woke up she knew there was something wrong her dad usually woke her up. She quickly jumped out of bead dad rushed to his room to see what was going on. Her dad was still sleeping which was very weird she started shaking and calling him but he didn't wake. Then she noticed he wasn't breathing tears streamed down her cheeks but not wanting to accept that her father was gone she yelled and shook him some more until she was tired and hoarse. Slowly she left the room and walked numbly to pick up her wand and dissaperated near Hogwarts. "I'm so sorry Miss Lovegood, I know how much this hurts but you must maintain calm I promise I will do everything in my power to stop all this murders." Said Dumbledore. Yet Luna barley heard him she looked down and barley nodded not caring what the Head Master was telling her nothing would bring back her dad now she was truly alone. "Proffesor Dumbledore what are you planning?" she heard McGonagall ask him. "I think I'll send our two best Aurors against those Death Eaters who we know are also two, Proffesor please call Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley emidietly."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Voldemort had another job for Hermione and Ginny, this time he was extra careful to plan his next victim. Ronald Weasley was becoming and annoying name to him and he wanted him gone. "I have yet another job for you, but this time things will be more complex than before." the girls nodded. "You will befriend the enemy mainly Ron Weasley, you will use him to lure Harry Potter to me and then we will kill them." "My lord don't you think it's dangerous..." stated Bellatrix. "Silence, no one will know anything they will have false papers and will pretend to come from America."

Hermione sat across from Ginny at the leaky cauldron, looking as happy as she had in days. She wouldn't have to marry Malfoy, well at least no yet. Ginny looked sad she wanted to serve the Dark Lord but she had never done something like this before, she was scared she might fail. Both girls were so immersed in their thoughts they almost didn't see a Red haired young man entering the place with a black haired boy. They sat at a table and talked quietly for sometime then got up and left. The girls got up in unison and slowly began to follow.

Harry felt like someone was watching, years of training did that to people. He nudged Ron and stopped walking. "Who's there come out I don't want to go and get you." as soon as he was done talking to girls about their age came out of hiding.


End file.
